My Brother's Best Friend
by breehemmings7
Summary: Rosalie Hernandez - the 'nerd' and 'good girl.' Luke Hemmings - the 'player' and 'bad boy.' When they meet, it might all go down. But opposites do attract...Will Rosalie and Luke find love or look separate ways? Read more to find out…
1. Prologue

1 year earlier

"Rosalie! We need to talk," My mother called from downstairs "And get your brother too." I got out of my comfy bed and walked to my brother's bedroom. I knocked on the door and in less than a second, I see Will standing there in his boxers with a toothbrush in his mouth.

"Put your clothes on, mum needs to talk to us." And with that I walked downstairs and sat on the couch, waiting for my foolish brother.

After 2 minutes I heard a thud at the bottom of the stairs.

"I'm all good!" he reassures us. A second later he is sitting right next to me, almost like he used a teleportation device. (TARDIS, for those doctor who fans out there!)

"Okay, guys. I have some news. Not particularly good though." My mother says

"Mum, what is it? It can't be that bad." Will says.

"Well, we are moving to Melbourne." She says like it's the worst thing in the world. When really, we are only moving a day or two away. We live in Queensland so it's not that big of a difference.

"When are we leaving?" I ask.

"I hope you don't mind but we are leaving the house tomorrow morning, at 7:00. The plane takes off at 9:00" Mum states.

I stand up and give my mum a kiss on the forehead before walk up to my room, closing the door behind me. I had to start packing before tomorrow. I also need to tell Lilly, she's going to flip. Before I packed, I called Lilly and told her to come over.

Hearing the doorbell ring, I run downstairs almost tripping on my own two feet, being the clumsy person I am.

"DAISY!" I yell

"ROSE!" She yells back. As soon as she steps inside we both burst into laughter. The nickname daisy is an inside joke that we have between the two of us.

We walk up to my room and when Lilly see's the suitcase she looks at me weirdly. I tell her what my mum told me and her face was blank. No emotion whatsoever. As soon as I take a step towards her she collapses into my arms, crying.

"Don't leave me Rose, please. I can't deal without you" she cried in my arms. All I did was hug her. I didn't know what to say or do, I was leaving tomorrow morning and I had no say in the matter.

After about half an hour of sitting on my bed hugging, I decided to go downstairs and get Lilly and I some ice cream and all the chocolaty substances I could find, plus 2 bags of chips. Yes, I know, we are pigs. It comes naturally.

After 2 hours or so of watching 'Saw', I decided that I needed to pack all of my belongings. I started off with my clothes and undergarments. Lilly helped me and packed all my makeup and jewelry. I felt bad for her, she would be left alone but I didn't have a choice. I can always come back and visit and Lilly can come and visit me in Melbourne. It wouldn't be too difficult.

"Rose, can I please stay the night? I need more time with you." I just nodded in response, knowing she understood. The door has always been open to her.

After picking out my outfit for tomorrow and tonight I finished packing my belongings and my room looked so empty. The walls were a plain, boring white, no posters on anything, no colour in my room.

We got changed into our pajamas. I put on my matching Batman top and shorts with batman socks to go and Lilly put on pair of grey pajamas that say 'if you snooze you lose' on the top with black knee high socks.

"Daisy, want to sleep downstairs?" She just nodded and walked straight out of the room taking her phone with her. We pulled out the extra mattresses that were in the spare room and set them up on the floor with all the goodies we will need for tonight.

"Horror movie marathon before you go?" Lilly asked in excitement. I nodded and put in 'It'. For the next few hours we put on horror movie after horror movie and after we watched 'The Conjuring' we both fell asleep.

\- The Next Morning –

I woke up at 6:00am to my alarm blaring 'Perfect Weapon' by Black Veil Brides. To say Lilly had a heart attack would be an understatement. After calming down a bit, she rubbed her eyes and gave me an evil look.

"Why you listen to that music is a mystery I will never solve. I could've died." She exaggerated the last past a bit more than she should have. My music taste isn't that bad. It's good damn music.

I got up and headed to the kitchen, Lilly hot on my heels.

"Weet-bix or Toast?" I asked her as she made herself comfortable on the stool.

"Toast please, with Nutella" She smiled brightly when she said that. I nodded and went to make the toast.

After 20 minutes of eating and laughing I decided to go and show and get ready to head to the airport. We were leaving soon and I needed to at least look presentable.

After showering I put on my clothes which consisted of Leggings, an off the shoulder jumper that read 'What's your damage', black converse, black beanie and a plain black backpack. To put some colour into my outfit I decided to change my phone cover to a cactus case. I have a weird obsession with cacti, odd, I know. Didn't add a lot of colour but o well, what can I say? I have a dark soul.

Walking down stairs I bump into myidiotic brother who was rushing around trying to get everything ready. I just laughed and continued walking to the lounge room.

"Thanks for the help Rose! Much Appreciated!" Will yelled.

My mum was waiting at the door with her suitcases and mine beside them. I brought them down last night. I smiled at my mum and gave her a hug. She looked nervous.

"Ready to go?" she asks as Lilly walks into the room.

"Yeah, I think." I turn around and give Lilly a massive hug, not wanted to let her go. Eventually I had to because we had to leave.

"Text me everyday and call me, don't forget about me." Lilly commanded.

"How could I ever forget about my own best friend" I gave her a sad smile as a tear escaped my eye "We'll be okay" I whispered.

Lilly nodded and hugged me again, sending me off to the car when we pulled apart. My mum and Brother hopped in the car and off we went. I waved a last goodbye to Lilly and slid down into my seat. This is going to be a long journey.

And that, is how I ended up in Melbourne.

 ** _Authors Note:_**

 ** _Hello Lovlies,_**

 ** _If anyone is reading this I thank you so much, it means a lot. This is my first story I have ever posted on here. I hope y'all enjoy xxx_**

 ** _Don't forgot to like, vote and comment x_**


	2. Chapter 1

I woke up to the sound of my alarm blaring Selena Black Veil Brides. With a groan, I rolled out of bed and walked downstairs, very slowly. I couldn't bare waking up in the morning at 6:00.

Walking into the kitchen, I see my brother sitting at the counter with none other than Luke Hemmings sitting next to him. Bloody Luke. Always here to invade my personal life. For y'all who don't know, I hate his guts. He is the most arrogant, selfish, cocky and big headed dick I have ever met. Yet there is still some sort of feeling there…odd, I know.

Luke is Will's best friend if you hadn't guessed already. Has been ever since the first day we arrived in Melbourne.

I walked over to the fridge and decided to have some watermelon for breakfast before my run. Taking some out of the fridge I went and sat down on a stool in front of Luke.

"Looking good Rosie" Luke said with a smirk. Will, being the protective brother he is, elbowed him in the ribs.

"Dude, what the hell!?" Luke exclaimed.

"That's my sister bro, don't even go there"

I just laughed and put my dishes in the sink, then walking up to my room to get changed into my sports gear. My outfit consisted of a training bra, shorts, runners, phone armband and my headphones. I also took a water bottle and put my hair up in a bun with it braided at the back.

My hair is also now blue and purple, I'm thinking I might change it to black soon, my hair colour is getting old.

I walked into the kitchen to get myself a bottle of water for my run but I couldn't successfully do that without Luke wolf whistling. I spun around and stuck the finger at him and called out to my brother that I would be back soon and ran out of the house and down the street. Running was my way of relaxing, it's not for everyone but I love it.

I got back home 40 minutes later. As soon as I got into the house I went to my room, took off all my clothes and hopped into the shower. After washing up, I got out of the shower, dried myself and got out clothes I was going to wear.

For today, I decided to wear a white long sleeve button up top, red bow tie, blue dungaree skater skirt and red vans. I let my hair dry naturally and it had a nice wave to it. I put in some blue diamond earrings and put all of my books and my laptop into my blue denim backpack.

I picked up my phone and backpack and walked out of my room and down to the lounge room. I heard Will beep the horn of the car and quickly walked out of the house and jumped into his car

"Rose, I don't understand why you do this. You pretend to be someone else in school. Why?" My brother asks.

"I just don't like drawing attention to myself. Knowing everyone in our school, I would get insults thrown at me left right and center. I would prefer to be hidden in a corner"

No one says anything all the way to school. When we got there, I quickly got out and ran into the school, not wanting to be noticed by anyone getting out of my brothers car with Luke.

I walked to my locker to find Olena, my best friend, standing there with a huge grin on her face.

"Hey Lena, why do you look so happy?"

"What? Can't a girl be happy nowadays?" She said jokingly. I just laughed and put everything I didn't need in my locker. We walked to class, going our separate ways. I had English…with Luke. This is going to be a long hour.

It was finally lunch and I rushed out of class, avoiding Luke at all costs, and into the cafeteria where Lena had saved a seat. I walked over to the table and sat down, looking around to see where Jude, my other best friend, was. He was waving at me from the line and telepathically telling me that he would get me lunch…like he always does.

After having a conversation with Lena, Jude sat down next to her, giving her a smirk. Why? Good question, one I do not know the answer to.

"Hey Jude" Lena said happily. Something is going on here and I will get down to the bottom of it.

Jude had gotten me a salad, slice of pizza and a bottle of water. My favorite. As soon as I decide to stuff my mouth with pizza, Luke walks by. Why does the world hate me…

"Very attractive" he stated sarcastically. I could just about rip that perfect head of his amazingly broad shoulders. Once I realize what I just though I almost knocked myself out. How could I even think that? I think I have been possessed.

It has been about half an hour sitting in this small cafeteria with sweaty bodies all over the pace. I couldn't take it any longer. I pulled Lena out and to our lockers.

"Jeez Rosie, what was that for?" Olena insisted.

"It was getting to stuffy in there, and I need to ask you something anyway" the evil smie on my face growing.

"And what might that be?"

"What is going on between you and Jude?" As soon as I asked her, she blushed but put her head down. "ARE YOU DATING!" I practically yelled.

"Rosie! Shoosh. And no, sadly we aren't"

"Did I just hear you correctly….sadly? OMG! LENA! YOU LIKE HIM!" I screamed.

 _Why the hell am I fangirling over this? I am NEVER doing that again…_

After I calmed down, I could see the smile plastered on her face. She was totally crushing on him and I was happy for her.

"When did this even happen and why didn't you tell me earlier?"

"Well, I have liked him for a couple months now and my feelings have grown. A lot. I didn't tell you cause I knew you would fangirl and you know I hate it when you get all 'girly' on me." She stated.

"I know, I'll stop with that but I am truly happy for you" I gave her and hug and as soon as we let go the bell rang. Argh, I have gym. What is life?

I am just happy I have it with Lena and Jude. We got our things and walked t the stadium, waiting for the teacher to arrive. After being told we could change, I walked into the change room and changed. Because that is the only thing to do in a change room…..Anyway, after we all got changed, we walked out to the stadium and saw that the teacher had already set up our warm up. Dribbling around cones.

As always, Lena and I decided to sit out on the benches. Of course my time couldn't be spent peacefully as Luke had to come and interrupt us, sitting next to me. I decided to ignore him and continue talking to Lena like a normal human.

"I know you can't ignore me forever baby doll" he whispered in my ear, sending chills down my spine. His hand moved to my lower back, very close to my ass. I shifted away from his touch and laughed at something Lena said. But I couldn't concentrate, Luke's hand had made its way back to my lower back and I couldn't handle it.

I excused myself from the scene and ran into the locker rooms. I had goosebumps. How is this even happening to me? Luke's touch has never affected me in this way. I have butterflies, fucking butterflies. To make things worse, Luke came walking in. What the hell does he want now?

"C'mon Rosie"

"No Luke, stop. Just don't okay?" I looked back at Luke and he had a smirk spread across his face. "What?" I asked annoyed.

"You. I know you can't resist me" That was the last of it, I needed to get out of here.

I got my bag from my locker and rushed out to the car park, realizing then that I was driven to school by my brother. Great. Bloody great. I had no other choice but to walk. It took a good 20 minutes.

As soon as I got inside I went straight for the kitchen. I needed a good movie night to get my mind off of Luke. I grabbed a block of chocolate, a bag of salt and vinegar chips, a can of zero coke and a bag of candy. Don't judge, I need this.

I walked up to my room and turned on my TV to Netflix, deciding to Friends from the start. I clicked play and started eating.

About 2 hours went by and I heard the door click open. Footsteps making their way upstairs and closer to my room.

"Rosalie Hernandez! Why did you skip last 2 periods of school? This is not like you." My brother accused, barging into my room. To say I had a heart attack would be an understatement. He could have been a mass murderer coming to kill me or even worse…Voldemort…actually, that would be pretty cool. Seeing him in person would be a dream come true, especially since he has no nose. Anyway, back to reality.

"I wasn't feeling well?" I chocked out, it sounded more like a question than anything else.

"Rosie, what happened?

"Nothing Will, I'll be fine. Seriously" I say, giving him a reassuring smile.

"Okay, I'll let it go and just letting you know that Mum wants to talk to us downstairs."

I groaned and got out of my warm and comfy bed and out into the real world. Walking downstairs, dreading what my mother is going to tell me.

"Hey Mum" I say giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Hi Sweetie, could you please sit down?" she asks, uncertain of how I will react. I sat on the stool next to my brother and listened to my mum. "Okay, darling. Please don't be mad at me. But I am going on a trip to see your father and your brother is coming with me. He is only coming with me because he refused to let me go on my own. We will be gone for a month and I don't want you to stay in this house alone so I have invited someone over." My mum stopped talking, eyeing me carefully.

"Who?"

"Luke Hemmings"

 ** _Authors note:_**

 ** _Hello Lovelies, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Not a very good cliffhanger but I promise ti will get better. I hope y'all enjoy xxx_**

 ** _Don't forgot to like, vote and comment x_**


	3. Chapter 2

"Luke Hemmings"

I had no words. None, whatsoever. I don't know what I was feeling, I was emotionless.

"Rosie?" My mum asked in a worried voice.

"Yes?"

"You alright? You seem a little weird…"

"I'm fine, I'm just going to go to my room. I have a lot of homework to do." And that was that, I didn't have anything to say. I got up and walked upstairs, still with no emotion.

Opening the door to my room, I sit on my bed, trying to get my head around the fact that I am going to be living with Luke for a whole month. A month of torture, might I add.

I shake my head and just lay back in bed, continuing on with watching friends and pigging out on junk. This month is never going to end. After about an hour of thinking and eating, I fell into a deep slumber.

Waking up from my well deserved sleep, I feel my head pounding. Lucky me, I have a migraine, and on top of that, I have period pain. My period pain is horrible, I can barely even walk and my migraines don't make it any better.

Groaning, I roll out of bed and into my bathroom, washing my face and getting out some pain killers form the drawer. Swallowing them, I walk downstairs and face my mother, who is in the kitchen.

"Morning" I greet groggily. I really didn't want to be here right now. I want to be curled up in bed with a hot water bottle, chocolate and episodes of friends.

"Dear, what's wrong?" My mother asks.

"Migraine and cramps, what a great way to spend the morning don't you think?" I answer with slight smile.

"Go back to bed honey, you need to stay home." She gave me a sympathetic smile and ushered me back to my room. "I'll bring up some food soon!" she yelled behind me. I didn't even bother answering.

Once I walk into my room, I collapse onto my bed and call Olena. After not even 2 rings, she answers.

"Morning Rose" she chirps into the phone.

"Yeah, morning." I reply with no enthusiasm.

"Oh darling, have you got a migraine? Do you need me to bring you some chocolate and candy?" This is why I loved Olena. She always knows what to do when I'm not feeling 100%.

I just groan in response, knowing I don't need to answer properly. Besides, I couldn't be bothered.

"I'll be there in 10." And with that, the line went dead. I waited in bed for exactly 10 minutes until Lena came into my room with a bag full of goodies and a wheat pack in her hand.

"I assumed you had your period too, seeing as you only ever get migraines when you get your period. I know, Mother Nature isn't a very nice creature…I feel your pain" She places everything down on the bed and quickly runs down the stairs, I'm guessing to heat up the pack.

I was right, within the next 3 minutes she came back into my room with a sympathetic smile on her face and a warm wheat pack in her hands. She passed it to me and I thanked her before placing it on my lower stomach and smiled up at her.

"I've got to get to school but I will come straight back here when it's over"

"Thank you, again and could you please tell my brother that I am staying home, I don't want to face him after last night's events."

"Yeah sure and you better tell me about those events later missy, or else…" She warned. I just nodded and she walked out of her room shouting out a bye when she gets downstairs. A little slow on the goodbye but anyway.

I grab the plastic bag and pour the contents out onto my bed. She got me a block of Cadbury dairy milk chocolate, Reece's peanut butter cups, a bag of candy bananas, starburst, sour worms and a bag of salt and vinegar chips. She really went all out, sheesh. It's not like I minded, I have a sweet tooth.

After a couple hours of binge watching Friends and pigging out...again, I decided to make my way downstairs. I really needed to get a bottle of water after all of the sweets. I didn't even realize that it was 4:00pm until I checked the time on the microwave. I heard the front door open and I heard that all too familiar voice. It was Luke. Why did _he_ have to be here right now?

"Hey Babe" Luke smirked as he walked into the kitchen.

"Don't _babe_ me." I warned, glaring at him. My eye traced down to his hand where he was holding a bag.

"This is going to be a great month" he exclaimed. I groaned, walking up to my room, slamming the door behind me. WHYYYY!

I began to watch friends again and yes, before you ask, I am obsessed with the show. After 2 episodes, I hear a knock on my door.

"Come in." I say bluntly as I focus my attention to the door. It swings open revealing my mum. "Hey, Mum" I smile up at her.

"Hey Honey, I was just coming in to tell you that your brother and I are leaving tomorrow morning at 7." I could tell that she was still unsure about leaving me here by the look on her face.

"Mum, it's okay. I will be fine. I promise I will call you every couple days to give you an update of what is happening. Just do me one favor," she looks at me with a questioning look before I continue "Don't let Dad get to you. You are amazing, kind, loving, caring and gracious. Don't believe anything negative he says about you. Enjoy our time with Will too. I love you." With that, I sat up and gave her a tight hug. She was shaking under me, indicating that she was crying.

"Thank you darling, I don't know what I ever did to deserve a daughter like you." She smiled at me and gave me a kiss on my forehead before she headed out of my room. "I love you too sweetheart" she replied before completely walking out of my room.

Deciding to have a shower before I sleep, since I have nothing better to do. I walk into my bathroom, stripping myself of my clothes before turning on the shower and hopping in. I washed up, got out of the shower and dried myself. I looked into the mirror, looking over my body, I hate it. Why can't I be like all the other girls? I just want to be perfect. Nothing I ever do helps. The marks on my stomach indicating that.

After finishing up, I wrap a towel around me before quickly rushing out of the bathroom to put on clothes. Tomorrow is Saturday and I am very grateful that the weekend has finally arrived.

Once I finished, I turned around and almost had a heart attack when I see Luke standing in the doorway with a smug look on his face.

"Lookin' hot Rosie" he states as he send me a wink. I roll my eyes and walk over to him.

"Wow, thanks. Too bad I can't say the same about you." And with that, I pushed him out of the doorway and closed the door. I smiled proudly and turned off the light. Trying to fine my way to my bed in the dark wasn't a good idea. I stubbed my toe on the end of my bed and collapsed onto it. _Great job Rose, that deserves a round of applause!_

I crawl under my covers before going to sleep. I need to prepare myself for the next month. This is going to be agony.

 ** _Authors Note:_**

 ** _Hello Lovelies, I know this is a shitty chapter but the next chapter will be better. I hope y'all enjoy x_**

 ** _Don't forget to like, vote and comment x_**


	4. Chapter 3

It's Monday morning, the morning everyone hates. If you like it, you need to get checked out. The whole weekend was agony. My mother and brother left to go see my father and I'm stuck with Luke. I cannot tell you he amount of times he has hit on me, it's just too many.

I rolled over to turn off my alarm, groaning as I take my sheet off of me, the cold air hitting my bare legs. Within a blink of an eye, I was at my dresser getting out my clothes for my run. I decided on my black and white Nike crop top paired with black Nike leggings and Nike runners. I'm all about Nike right now. I put in my black gun belly button ring and place my hair in a bun. I have died it red, the purple and blue was getting boring.

I ran downstairs to get my water bottle but not before bumping into Luke. He was everywhere. I can never get away from him. Moving around him, I ran out of the door and down the street, I needed to get away from him. As I run, I take in my surroundings. The trees swaying gracefully in the wind, the leaves rustling. The birds gathering their bits of twine and twig, chirping along with other birds.

The feeling I got when I went for a run outside was amazing, the wind rushing through my hair, hitting my skin. It felt amazing. I love nature, it's so glorious. Sadly, the hour went by really fast and I was home already. I sighed and opened the front door, dreading to see Luke's face. And yes, I know I sound really harsh but I'm in a shitty mood so I don't care.

I walked upstairs, throwing my water bottle on my bed as I let my hair down, stripped myself of my clothing and jumped into the warm shower. Rinsing off my body and drying myself, I walked out and picked my clothes for the day.

My outfit consisted of my red and yellow Gryffindor Quidditch jumper and black leggings. I put on some light makeup and my harry potter bracelet. This bracelet was one of my favorites, the deathly hallows sign was in the middle on 2 braided black leather straps with the snitch on the top and owls on the bottom. It was honestly so cool. I paired everything with my Harry Potter phone case, black backpack ad my black vans. I have gone all Harry Potter today and I'm liking it. It matches my hair.

I walked back downstairs grabbing some cut up mango out of the fridge and sat down on the kitchen stool. This stool was one that you can swirl around on. It was so much fun and reminded me of being on the playground as a child. It's my favorite thing in this house, besides the pool. Speaking of the pool, I'm going to go for a swim after I finish my homework, if I get any today that is.

During the little time I was zoned out, Luke seemed to have made his way to the stool next to me with toast on a plate. That was bloody fast. I was only zoned out for like a second.

"Hey babe" Luke said with a wink. Argh, this boy infuriates me. Always bloody flirting, like, does he have anything better to do with his time? Oh my god, I just said like…am I becoming one of 'those' girls. WHAT HAS THIS WORLD COME TO!

My dramatic scene was cut short when I heard a knock on the front door. I jumped off this amazing stool and run to the door. I swing it open and there stands Olena and Jude with Starbucks in their hands. Oh no, I am becoming one of those girls!

I yelled out a bye to Luke and walked out of the house and to Jude's car. His car was amazing, my dream car to be exact. It was a blue Jeep Cj-5. I NEED IT!

We got to school in a matter of minutes and I was on my way to my locker, but I obviously couldn't go uninterrupted, I felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist and I spun so fast I'm surprised I didn't get whip lash. Standing in front of me was none other than Justin Win. Odd last name if I do say so myself. One thing I know for sure, is that he is no winner. I chuckled at the joke in my head but then shifted back into reality when I felt a hot breath against my ear.

"Miss me, baby?" Argh, why? Without a second thought I slapped him across the face and got out of his arms, turning on my heels as I walked to my locker. Did I mention that Justin is my cheating ex?

Yeah, he cheated on me a couple months ago. Funny thing is, I was only here for a short time and I already found a boyfriend. I have no idea what made me do that. I guess I just felt like I needed to fit in. Anyway, he cheated on me with the top bitch of the school. Michaela Franklin. These last names, I swear. Back to Justin, we were dating for around 3 months before I found out he had a side chick because I wasn't giving him what he wanted. Sex.

Enough with that though. I grab my books out of my locker and walk over to Lena and Jude who are talking about random shit. I just stood there and waited…as I always did.

After the little dilemma in the hall, the day went by pretty quickly. I didn't get annoyed by anyone and just kept to myself. My nerdy side showing even more. I had a party to go to this Friday, lucky it was no one from this school. I didn't want to be seen. My style outside of school isn't what you would call 'clique'.

I hitched a ride from Jude again and made it home in a matter of minutes. I thanked him a jumped out of the car, practically running to the front door and up the stairs. Relieved to see my bedroom, I ran in and jumped onto the bed. I didn't want to move.

"LUKE!" I yelled out, just to make sure he was home. Lucky for me, no sign of him. I squealed and jumped out of bed to my stereo. I was in a Black Veil Brides mood right now. I put in one of their CD's and Perfect Weapon started to play. I jammed out to the song and the rest that played before I turned around and had a heart attack seeing that Luke was standing there. I blushed, turned my music off and turned towards him again.

"Yes?" I said, as he was just smirking.

"Nice moves you got" He chuckled

"Oh, shut up. Your moves probably aren't much better" he laughed at that. What was so funny?

"For you information, I had ballet classes for the majority of my life when I was a child. So I'm pretty sure my moves would top yours any day." I was really shocked at that. Luke ad ballet should never be used in the same sentence. Just no. No happening.

I pushed him out of the room, too shocked to even think of a comeback. I'm so lame…Anyway, after that little run in with Luke I decided to do my English homework and then go for a late night swim seeing as it is already 5:00. I sat at my desk for a good hour before getting up to go to my closet.

I picked out the first bikini that I found which was my Halter Triangle Bandage Bikini and I got out a dash towel. I'm seriously so excited to go for a swim, I haven't gone in ages. I practically ran down the stairs but before I could so graciously jump into the pool, I spotted Luke lingering in the pool.

It didn't seem like her heard me so I slowly moved towards the pool, dropping my towel on one of the pool chairs and jumped in, creating a massive splash. I resurfaced and rid my eyes of water before opening my eyes. Dark blue, almost grey, eyes were staring straight at me. Oh, shit, he was angry. Before I knew it, I was thrown over his shoulder and I felt him getting out of the pool.

"You're going to pay for that princess" he smirked. My whole body felt like it was on fire from the contact and him calling me princess just set of the butterflies. Why am I feeling like this? Especially about Luke…No, I do not like. I refuse to.

I was shocked out of my thoughts when I felt cold water circle me. I had been thrown in. I was under water for a good 20 seconds before I floated back up. I could still feel the tingles from where Luke touched me.

Luke was nowhere to be seen so I just swam for a bit. Half an hour passed and I was sitting on the steps in the pool, reading a magazine that had been left out here. Getting bored, I get up and swim to the middle of the pool. I felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist and that familiar tingling feeling I had gotten earlier. It's Luke.

"Did I tell you how beautiful you look in that bikini, Rosie?" He whispered in my ear, his hot breath fanning my neck.

"N-no" what the hell? Why am I stuttering…

"Well, you look beautiful," he said "and sexy"

"T-Thanks" I slightly blushed. Why did I feel this way? Having a sudden boost of confidence, I turned around in his arms, his bright blue eyes already looking straight at me. There was something there though, something I had never seen in his eyes before. Love. There was also a hint of lust there too.

He leaned down to the crook of my neck a placed a light, lingering kiss. I sighed in content and melted into his arms, wrapping my arms around his neck. I have never been this intimate with Luke, I don't know what is happening.

Before I could even blink, his lips were on mine. I didn't kiss back for a second but then I melted into it. The kiss was full of passion and longing, I loved it. My hands found his hair and I grasped onto it, moaning into the kiss. His hands sliding down to my thighs, hoisting me up s I wrapped my legs around his waist.

I gasped which was the perfect opportunity for Luke to slip his tongue into my mouth. This is the best kiss I have ever had, it's different.

He slid his hands down to my ass and squeezed it, I moaned into his mouth and felt him smile. He walked over the side of the pool, pushing me up against the cold concrete. He pulled away and I groaned at the loss of contact. His lips found my neck, kissing up my ear.

He kissed my sweet spot and I let out a breathy moan. I felt him smirk and then he started to nibble at it. I'm pretty sure I will end up with a hickey in the morning. He kissed back down my neck, to my chest. He didn't go any further though, which I am grateful for.

He pulled away and smile at me. My legs were still wrapped round his waist, my arms around his neck and his hands on my ass.

"Yes, very sexy" With that, he let go of me, got out of the pool and walked into the house, the tent in his trunks was hard to miss. My fingers found my lips as they were still tingling.

 _What the hell just happened?_

 ** _Hello lovelies,_**

 ** _I know this is a short chapter but it is just a filler. Sorry it's been so long since the last update, haven't really been feeling like myself. The next one will be much better. Sorry for those of you who don't like heated scenes, I promise I will warn you next time. :/_**

 ** _Don't forget to like, comment and vote xx_**


	5. Chapter 4

I was awoken from by slumber by a horrible pain in my lower stomach. Shit, my period. I quickly got up and ran into my bathroom, getting a pair of clean underwear on the way. I jumped into the warm shower and scrubbed myself and got back out. I took out the things I needed from the cupboard which included tampons, hot water bottle and ponstan (period pain relief).

I hated getting my period, Mother Nature has something against me. I get the worst cramps, I can barely walk half the time. Deciding to stay home, I put my hair up in a bun and got dressed. I ut on a flowy blue singlet top, grey shorts and black thigh high socks. I am not going to school today, I'll just need to inform my mum. I picked u my phone and dialed her number.

After about 3 rings she picked up.

"Hey sweetie, how are you?" She sounded pretty happy.

"To be honest, not too good. I have my period-" before I could even finish what I was going to say, she cut me off.

"You should stay home dear, and if the cramps continue, you can take the week off. I will call the school to inform them. You should just lay on the couch with you hot water bottle and chocolate." That's what I love about my mum, she understands me.

"Thanks Mum, I will do just that. That's why I called actually." I could hear her chuckle on the other line.

"I've got to go Hun, I will talk to you soon. And Will says hello. I love you dear"

"I love you too mummy, bye" with that, the line got cut.

I needed to get cozy on the couch and binge watch Supernatural all day. Dean Winchester is to die for. Running downstairs, I get some Weetbix with honey and a block of chocolate, back of chips and a pack of snakes. That's all for later though, so I don't have to get up.

Making my way into the lounge room, I grab the blanket that is lying on the couch and wrap myself in it. Turning on the TV and switching it to Netflix, I click on Supernatural. I have watched it so many times but it will never get old.

Before I could click play, Luke comes running down the stairs, making the most noise he possibly could. I groan in annoyance. That's another thing, I am really moody when I have my period. It really isn't good.

"Morning babe!" He smiled, kissing me on the cheek. _Wait, what?_

"Morning?" I say, but it comes out more like a question. I a so confused right now, what's gotten into him?

"Breakfast?"

"I'm all set for the day, I've got my cereal, chocolate, chips and candy. I will call if I need anything"

"Wait, why are you curled up on the couch, aren't you coming to school?" He asked, walking back into the lounge room with toast, sitting on the couch next to me. I place my legs on his lap and slide back onto the couch so my head's resting on the arm rest.

"Nope, cramps" That's all I said before turning my head to look at the TV as I pressed play. Oh Dean, what a great guy. SO HOT!

"Lucky you, I'm staying home too. You know, sex helps with cramps" he wiggled his eyebrows.

"Shoosh, I'm trying to watch my future husband face demons and save lives" I chuckled when he stuck out his bottom lip.

"I thought I was your future husband?" that caught me off guard. I almost chocked on my cereal.

"What?" I managed to ask.

"I mean, last night was great. Don't you think?" He said seductively as he run his hands up my leg, resting them on my thigh.

"Y-yeah." Again, why the stuttering? Bloody hell.

"We can always do it again" He was now wrapped in the blanket with me on his lap, his hands still on my thighs. "You really know how to turn a guy on with these socks, don't you?"

All I did was blush, freaking blush. What is happening to me? Why do I feel like this towards Luke? I hated his guts just a couple days ago and now I get butterflies when he touches me or even when he talks.

I was knocked out of my thoughts when I felt a pair of warm lips on my neck. His cold lip ring felt nice. I tilted my head to the side, giving him more access. I felt his lips trail up to my ear, right where he left a love bite. My sweet spot. I moaned as he nibbled on the same spot.

"Now I know how you feel" with that, he placed me back on the couch and got up, making his way upstairs. God, why does he do this to me?

*Friday*

I hadn't spoken to Luke much since what happened on Tuesday. I am actually grateful for that but I'm also not too happy about it. Every time I am near him I get butterflies. I feel like a little school girl who has a crush but this is more than a crush. I was developing real feelings. Those two small makeout sessions we had confirmed that.

Anyway, I'm currently in my closet trying to find something to wear to the party tonight. Looking around my closet for about 30 minutes I finally decided on a long sleeve black crop top, burgundy skater skirt and black lace up boots. After I had a shower I put my clothes on and walked back into the bathroom to apply my makeup.

I went for a burgundy colored smoky eye and burgundy matte lipstick. I curled my hair to form loose curls and put some jewelry on. I put on my handcuff belly button ring, black velvet chocker and a black cord bracelet. I took another look in the mirror and nodded in approval. I have to say, I look good.

Walking down stairs and out to my car, I saw Luke just sitting in his car staring out into space. I was going to knock on his window but decided not to and hopped in my car, driving to the party.

*At the party*

Sweaty bodies and drunk people were all grinding against each other on the dance floor. The first thing I did was go into the kitchen to get a drink. I mean, what Is a party without drinks? Grabbing a beer and entering the main area, grabbing a free seat. I need a drink or two before I get onto the dance floor.

For about 30 minutes I was sitting on the seat, not doing anything with my second drink I my hand, Bacardi and coke. After I finished the drink I make my way to the dance floor, pushing past grinding bodies. I turned around to start dancing when I bumped into a hard chest. Luke.

"What? Why are you here?" I yelled to Luke over the music.

"I came to party, why? Don't want to see this beautiful face?" He smirked.

"Not in a million years." I went to walk away but he grabbed my wrist before I could.

"Dance with me!" I didn't say anything, I only nodded. I wanted to be with him. I actually missed him and I need him with me right now.

He pulled me towards him and placed his hands on my hips, swaying me side to side. That got boring after a while so I turned around and grinded against him. He stiffened for a second before rubbing his bulge against me. I held back the moan that was begging to escape. I got turned around really fast by the person standing behind me.

I looked into a pair of sparkly blue eyes that shimmered with lust and love. Those two things I am quite familiar with now. I was pulled forward and instantly his lips connected with mine.

"What are you doing to me Rosie?" he mumbled against my lips.

"Hmm, I don't know but I like it" I smirked. I felt his hands slide down to by ass and squeeze it. I sqealed and he slipped his tongue into my is the third time we have made out…I serisouly have no clue how or why this happened.

After making out for 20 minnutes, I was breathless. Luke pulled me my car and pushed me into it.

"Meet me at home, we need to talk." And with that, he was off.

 _I wonder what he wants to talk about…_

 ** _Hello lovelies,_**

 ** _Hope you liked this chapter! I decided to give you guys another chapter since I was late with the last one. Until next time…_**

 ** _Don't forget to like, comment and vote xx_**


	6. Chapter 5

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="99435ad49d30cbbd585f8051cb95dd0f"I have just arrived home, after Luke told me to meet him here and by the looks of it, he is. I slowly and cautiously walked inside, I didn't know why I'm worried but I am. This isn't like me.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a85f42f3b67beda69f5aafeb55326c66"Walking into the lounge room, I find Luke lying on the couch with his eyes closed. I cleared my throat and he shot out of his seat, obviously shocked that I was standing here./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6b41d48c7860399b890bb77e1c682b30""Oh, hey Rosie" he greeted./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="60b4983641029d2af8b8813414f2df4f""Hey," I say whilst walking over to the couch and sitting down next to him "what did we need to talk about exactly?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="54a053d80090ba94c6015fbad8c4f191""Us." That's all I got...em style="box-sizing: border-box;"us.../em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="271491f2b5dbdeaf3304c01dc73459b9""What is there to talk about?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7e4e761de2b1564677a63ad7931dcc7e""Everything Rosie, we can't exactly ignore the fact that we have made out three times in a week." He said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c830d4cf712946ec0cab62ce4f75ca86""Obviously you can, you didn't talk to me for four days. Why didn't you talk to me anyway? Did I do something wrong?" I asked, slightly offended./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0ad55022e93fb86f5995e14649feaff1""No you didn't Rosie. You did everything right. I promise you. I guess I was just scared, scared of what you might think. I mean, I know you kissed me back and all but I was worried you would reject me. I know you strongly disliked me when we first met and all throughout the year but I didn't. I really like you and I think you know that since I have kissed you multiple times now. I am sorry for ignoring and making you feel the way you did I just didn't know how to-"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fc3353b91b7ef80786fb4fb123076b72"Cutting him off, I smashed my lips onto his. Kissing him passionately. I pulled away after a couple seconds./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a9c47bf3100205c19096595fad9da71a""Luke, it's okay. Stop worrying. I forgive you."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e904ea0b06a0987e62337cda0464bf7b""You sure, I was being a dick ignoring you and all."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9db499f3ff04bcf5f6ff295af1bdebf8""Yes, it is okay. Now, where were we?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="46070d9bc45f3635e106d9cc2fc55c8a"With that, we smashed our lips together./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2d2c9409e95aa7821cacecea8b2fc0de"*Next morning*/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6ed2d54e6568596aa8fa2055c0f93530"It's Saturday and I am so happy. I am going to have a lazy day on the couch and drool over Dean Winchester, again. It's like a daily thing. Drool over Dean Winchester./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="219be34914ca7bf85fc101a50bf7bb8a"I was still in my clothes from the night before minus the jewelry and shoes. I was too tired to change into pajamas but I will do that now...well, lazy clothes. Getting out of bed and hopping into the shower, I wash myself off and hop out again./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6ee005b8efc09cff7c9f32079ad30145"Picking out my outfit which consisted of a Mickey Mouse jumper and matching pants. I'm really feeling this mood. I also decided to put on a thong cause I'm feeling extra frisky./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="12094d987cf06431a742ff800d0939f4"Walking downstairs, I bump into a hard chest. I look up and blush, seeing as Luke was looking down at me with that famous smirk spread across his face./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1bd8154c28730b4d629c1d82ded0aead""Love the matching pj's. I'll be down in a minute" with that, he kissed my forehead and ran upstairs. I decided on getting some pancakes and bacon for breakfast. Together with maple syrup tastes so good! Everyone should try it. So good./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f7cc518e1c8e9cdcccc77ff41f0b68e1"After I finished cooking, I made my way to the lounge and fell onto the couch, making myself comfortable. As soon as I turn the TV on to drool over Dean, Luke comes waltzing in. He is only wearing a pair of sweats. Nothing else. Covering myself up with my Mickey Mouse blanket, I turned back to the TV and pressed play./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="572de177468b22d36d7490c2da994e0f"The next half an hour was spent silently, it wasn't awkward though but comfortable. I was so into the show that I hadn't noticed Luke made his way under the blanket with me and his hand was placed on my thigh. Lucky I didn't go with my first choice of dress (which was just a long T-Shirt)./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d76e5521191505eef32daa00c947eb79""Hey." Luke said as he smiled down at me./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d1d3a54fb3a67fc05a61196caee74f0e""Hi." I was now blushing. God, I need to stop./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f2c62911d54350d3dbfe1ad43871f582"Without another word, he smashed his lips onto mine. After a couple minutes, he pulled away./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="dfadc9a39edfdaa23f2254ae3578af3b""Go and get ready, we are going on a date. Wear something formal but comfortable." With that, he got up and walked upstairs. Well, I guess I don't have a say in this./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d1f42e9464ef56c4a33a0fcb2a3757f6"I walk upstairs, not bothering to shower as I did only an hour ago. Putting on my makeup which was full on black eyeshadow and black matte lipstick. I put on my favorite black cross gothic dress with a velvet chocker and vintage rings, all paired with my black velvet docs. A lot of black going on here...reminds me of my soul.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c4c82941fbdee7b2bf5e1cb9efe7268e"Looking in my mirror, I gave myself a once over and nodded. The dress was shorter at the front and the back and the sides are long. It shows off my legs just enough. Walking downstairs, Luke is already waiting at the bottom. He is wearing a blue button up shirt with black skinny jeans and a nice pair of black shoes./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cb77650e0d2ac2d6075250a92c0c8806""Wow"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="57eb9241a655a35eece9f883d7a1fd0d""You look handsome Luke." I say as his mouth is almost touching the damn floor. I don't look that good do I?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0a86b2b4287ca03d51880ff4ba5b005a""You look hot Rosie" Luke gushed, placing his hand out for me to take. What a gentleman. We walked out to the car together, hand in hand. This is so weird, I hated him only a week or 2 ago and now I'm heading out on a date with him. Boy, does time fly./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="177e26fde9ea7678da02bac704fd2ec6"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Hello lovelies,/span/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="123dda63dc79f730b44b8c3ec3523302"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Hope you liked this chapter! This chapter is much shorter than the other ones and I apologize. The next chapter will be there full date. I won't miss a single detail. I'm tired and I just wanted to give you guys a chapter ASAP and this is the best I could do, sorry. I promise the next chapter will be good/span/emspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"./em/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="83dacedb43933e2d288b3e48d66eefdf"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"If you guys this this story is moving too fast please tell me...Comment or Direct Message me but please don't be rude. I will not stand for it. Sorry, but enjoy the chapter./span/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="de1a69b8de8d405d82c8f2377c8bf38d"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Don't forget to like, comment and vote xx/span/em/p 


	7. Chapter 6

We arrived at our destination and I was amazed. We were parked outside of the most expensive and luxurious restaurant in the city, (insert whatever restaurant you want). I was too busy admiring the beautiful architecture of the building to even realize Luke was out of the car and to my door.

"After you." he said as he moved to the side so I could step out of the car. What a gentleman. I got out of the car, took hold of Luke's hand and walked inside.

"Reservation for Hemmings."

"Oh, so you already booked us reservations and you didn't even know I would say yes..."

"Well, what can I say? All the girls fall for me." He got a hard elbow to the ribs for that one.

"If you will follow me I will show you to your table." The woman said.

Luke and I followed in suit and sat at our table.

"My name is Melissa and I will be your host for tonight. Can I get you drinks while you decide on what to order? Melissa asked as she placed menus on the table in front of us.

"I will just stick with water for now, thank you. Rosie?"

"Me too." I reply.

"Okay, I will be back to take your order soon."

I look up to Luke to see him staring at me. I can feel my face heating up as we both just look into each other's eyes. Okay, that sounds creepy...

I have never felt like this before. When he looks at me, my whole body heats up, like I'm on fire. When he touches me, I feel tingles. When he kisses me, I can feel the sparks. I don't know what this feeling is but I like it.

He reached out for my hand and held it in his.

"I really like you Rosie, I hope you know that. I care for you and I know that you are my best friend's sister but I don't care what he says. I will do anything to stay with you, and when I say anything I mean anything. I will cross oceans for you. I need you in my life. I know it has only been a couple of weeks since we started this whole 'relationship' thing but everything I said is true. That first time we kissed I felt something and I know you felt it too. You can't deny it, please don't. I love the way you make me feel, will you..." His speech was cut short when the waitress has come up to the table.

"What can I get for you?" Melissa asked, eyeing Luke. She better not start flirting with him.

"I will get the bolognaise." I say, not giving off any emotion. Not only did she interrupt our conversation but she is not FLIRTING with Luke. How dare she. Wait, why should I be jealous, I'm not his girlfriend.

"I'll get the chicken parma thanks." Luke stated. You could tell that he was uncomfortable, he was tense. Melissa decided to test my patience and ran her hand down his arm.

"I'll be right back with your order." She smiled and Luke and gave me a greasy look. What the fuck? What have I done? I am getting pissed now, I should be the one glaring at her, not the other way round. She's flirting with my man. Pretend I never said that...

Once she was finally gone, I looked up to Luke to see him smiling at me.

"I'l be back in a sec, I need to go to the bathroom. I won't be too long." I said as i walked to his side and gave him a kiss on the check, then walking into the bathrooms. Looking at myself in the mirror, my eyes were full of anger, my face was red, and my hands were balled in fists. Why am I so jealous? Argh.

I was in the bathroom for about 5 minutes until I calmed down enough to go back and sit down. As soon as I walked out, there she was. Melissa was standing next to Luke, hand stroking his arm again. That was it. I stormed over to the table and stood behind her, clearing my throat.

"Excuse me. Can you please keep your hands off of my boyfriend. I would very much appreciate it." I say, in a harsh tone, sending her a glare.

"I-I'm sorry, y-your meals –are on the table for y-you." I almost laughed, she was stuttering. God, I'm so mean...

I sat down and Luke was smirking.

"What?"

"You called me your boyfriend."

"Oh, shoosh, I saved your ass." He just smiled and dug into his meal. What a guy. The smell of my food was getting too much, I needed to eat it.

After sitting in the restaurant chatting and eating Luke and I made our way out and on our way to our next destination. I was excited for this part of the date. I know that I went to an expensive ass restaurant but I'm more of a casual person. Although, being with Luke, I don't mind.

We were driving for about 40 minutes until we made a stop at the beach. YAY! THE BEACH! As soon as the car parked, I took of my shoes and ran out onto the sand. I love the beach, I love the feeling of the sand between my toes and the sound of the water splashing on the shore.

I could hear Luke chuckling behind me, most likely at my childness. I am seriously so happy we are here right now. As I said, I love the beach. Luke walked up to me and took my hand in his. We walked for a little while but stopped shortly after. Luke turned to me, still holding my hands.

"Rosie, I know I have said everything I am about to say before but I need to tell you gain. I really like you. I know we hated each other a couple weeks back but we have grown stronger. Every time we kiss, I can feel the sparks and it is a feeling that I want to keep feeling. If you don't feel the same about me, I totally understand and if you reject me, I won't ever bring this conversation up again. But Rosalie Hernandez, will you be my girlfriend?" That brought a smile to my face.

"Yes Luke, I would love to." And with that, I kissed him. The kiss was full of passion yet longing. I loved it.

The rest of the night was spent laying on the beach, cuddled up and watching the sunset. I could do this all year round.

 _ **Hello Lovelies,**_

 _ **I hope you enjoy this date chapter. If it's crap, I'm sorry. I'm watching TMNT and I'm really into it...wasn't really paying much attention. But YAY! I GET BROWNIES! Anyway, to anyone who is reading this story, thank you very much. (Sorry for any mistakes)**_

 _ **Until next time...**_

 _ **Don't forget to like, comment and vote xx**_


	8. Chapter 7

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="075781063f9a91575108690045e5d4e0"Waking up to the sound of the birds was the highlight of my morning. Last night was amazing, I couldn't be happier than I am now. I didn't waste any time having a body shower and getting ready. I needed to go out for a run./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ef3824c67ee49a6fefe5b133a786b1e8"After getting out the shower I put my now hair into a bun and put on my usual running gear. Luke was still asleep and probably with be for another hour or so./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="742b4bea02d96a3e5561a8c4abe3bdce"Running is like my escape, my way to cope with everything. It's an amazing feeling. I started running every morning I could when I was around 11 and ever since then, it had stuck. After my hours run, I walked into the house and the smell of waffles filled my nose./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b99beacf3f29dd6e0aab8287de297144"I walk into the kitchen to see Luke standing in front of the stove, shirtless, making waffles. I walk up behind him and wrap my arms around his waist and kiss his shoulders lightly./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ba4ee1d91ba800f77a29e9f211af37c2""Smells good." I say as Luke spins around./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2a6891bfc4456166cb893a55ff74966b""Thanks and you know, you shouldn't be kissing my shoulders like that if you know what's good for you."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2992087b7dab32d3acf0416483261f9e""I think I'll take my chances." I say as I walk away and up the stairs. I needed to have another shower and wash my hair. Hopping into the steamy shower, I decide to get ready for the day instead of putting my pajamas back on./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="30cb319fb78e6ce63643b6592381a0d9"I decided on a lace crop top, ripped jeans, black leather combat boots and black velvet chocker. For my makeup I decided to do purple eyes and black matte lips./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d3ab36608bdfdb5837c5f834d751a417"Walking back downstairs, I sit on the counter, waiting for Luke to finish cooking. I just watch him, his back tensing, jaw clenching every time he did something wrong. I decided on calming him down./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7b6ac17c17d4a36a729c189f17e3cac6"I walked behind him and wrapped my arms around his waist, pressing kisses all along his shoulders and back. I heard a groan escape his mouth as I did so./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bea496d578b7d6740c78deb02bc503a2"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"(Get's a little sexual here, sorry. I'm innocent...;p)/span/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="44c878adc9f024bbd3b02045eef16ab0""Princess, please don't. I need to concentrate on the food." Of course I didn't listen to him and continued. I then decided to tease him a little and run my hand up and down his chest until I got a little bit further down. I slowly rubbed my hand against him and as soon as I felt him harden, I removed my hand and sat back on the counter./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="049f7a339263cb732244b21cff0b9a27"I am so evil. He stopped cooking as soon as I did that and walked to me, gripping my hips and pulling me against him, letting me feel how hard he was. To say he was hard would be an understatement in all honesty. He rubbed himself against me, making me let out a groan./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="803725e99f77c02f1d4a9f2652ea92af"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"(The end of the sexual stuff :D)/span/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="934e5e42c88c33b393ba195c82ea11dc"You can all guess what happened next but we didn't go all the way so don't fret. After everything was cleaned up we ate (lucky Luke turned off the stove beforehand)./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b8dc84dcecb6d87bfd26e92c7c633ced""Thank you." I say to Luke, who is digging into his food./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="37f652b5396d947d1f345a6463809d74""For what? The food or the pleasure you just endured?" He smirked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bd8bdaf7243de34debfaf00c08aef9d9""Both." That is all I said before I got up and gave him a peck on the lips./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a3ef0d2e623ceec625ebce3c5fa9989f"I needed to go out and get some groceries for the house, we have run out. I run upstairs quickly and get my backpack, phone and sunglasses. I run back downstairs and run out of the house but not before giving Luke a kiss and telling him I would be home soon./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f10f6dd31fe7969ca1fa19b0fc6ba83f"I haven't heard from my Mum and brother lately, I'm getting a bit worried. They haven't ever gone away for more than a week without calling. Knowing my father, I'm scared of what he could do. My phone started vibrating in my pocket, looking at the caller ID I'm shocked. It's my father. Why is he calling me?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f16de93de3ff46ea362ff23365ff783b""H-hello?" I answer./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5279be858ab5394ab1254fb1f35dfb31""Hi sweetie, long time no see. Why is that? Been slutting around too much to care about me?" God, first time we have talked in a year and this is how he greets me. Arrogant, selfish, low life dick./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5ab85307e98a0c5bfba916bbbe629ab1""At least I've been more productive than you have, although, you can't seem to keep your dick in your pants can you? If anything, you would be the one slutting around too much to care about me. No call in over a year? Using me to get to mum? What was that, huh? An act of kindness? Doubtful. You're an arrogant asshole who only cares about himself, money and sex. Now, why are you calling me?" I say in a calm manner. I can't help but blow up at my father. He is just so infuriating./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e8d8ec56980dd284642b584adb75baad""You better watch your mouth little princess."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="753b761c650eaec9f2f188e666dc4086""Don't Brandon. You have no right to call me that. You haven't since you decided that my family wasn't good enough for your needs. Now. Tell me. What do you want?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1b8928fececb41374424cc4fa46c2697""Well, you're mother is with me right now."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ed22e1d11221135b13f996df6e4b98c2""Put on her the phone. Right now."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7772a446fea099e2e602fbf7529f2fc6""She is a bit tied up at the moment." I could here muffled screaming on the other line./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="918799c16386c7d6155e704fd48e0fbb""You fucking bastard! What have you done with my mother!?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="49162822ea01eb40d207495e0fdd3ada""Why don't you come and see for yourself, I'm sure she would be relieved to see you after everything she has been through." /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3de88bfa6055f925db0d73cd450c696b"Then line went dead./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ceba0ceff68bdc083056705f862c2ae4"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Hello Lovelies,/span/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="feace7ec9dbf5b2e114f1e53dc0a84a2"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"I hope you enjoy this chapter. It's short, I know, but the next one will be longer. I promise. Sorry to that one person (you know who you are) who has been nagging me for weeks on end to update. I will update with another chapter on Thursday. If you don't like where the story is heading, please tell me. I just wrote whatever came to mind and kind of put my life into it. Didn't mean to but oh well. Enjoy xx/span/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c6f570c8f8325bc0837f6381455045e7"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Until next time.../span/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="de1a69b8de8d405d82c8f2377c8bf38d"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Don't forget to like, comment and vote xx/span/em/p 


End file.
